


lucky

by traveller



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-14
Updated: 2004-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveller/pseuds/traveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>ladybugs are lucky.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	lucky

ladybugs are lucky, someone told him that once, probably dom, because dom thinks everything up to and including tarantulas are lucky, but it's a ladybug on orli's hand, and something that small and round and pretty really _ought_ to be lucky if it isn't already.

viggo is sprawled on his front, chin propped on his crossed arms. "the sunset," he mumbles, "is like scrambled eggs with catsup." he wriggles closer to orli, and orli can feel his heat radiating over the two inches between their bodies. "and hash-browns, pan-fried, with paprika and butter and onions."

if orli turned over he could see the breakfasty sunset as well, but he's fine where he is. happy, even. he turns his hand; the ladybug ambles over his knuckle and down onto his palm. he wonders what you call a boy ladybug. 'manbug' sounds a bit ridiculous. dom would know, and honestly viggo might know, cos you never knew what viggo might know.

orli smiles at the ladybug. the heat from viggo's side seems to jump the space and pool low in orli's belly.

"you wanna get something to eat?" viggo asks.

"'m good," orli answers. the ladybug spreads her wings and flies away.


End file.
